laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Greyerl
* Lettie Mailer * Margaret |jpname = |dename = Jean Erlington |esname = Jean Bergamot |frname = Camille Cervantès |itname = Robin Earlington |nlname = Jackie Somerset |korname = }} Jean Greyerl is a character from Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. She was the butler of the late Sir Newton Belduke. Plot Early life When she was younger, she lived happily together with her parents. However, one day, they were unable to afford the rent of their house. So, in order to save them, she cast the spell Goldor so that they could sell the gold piece. However, something went wrong as her goat Margaret walked in front of her, turning her into gold. Due to the shock of what she had done, she tried to drown herself in a river. However, Sir Newton Belduke managed to rescue her. After hearing her story, Sir Belduke told her that she could stay with her, but that she had to disguise herself as a boy from now on. He then went to see Jean's parents and bought the house for them. After that, they agreed to let Jean stay with him as his butler. On one day, everything changed as a lightning bolt struck and a bell tower appeared. Sir Belduke's personality changed drastically. A while later, Jean saw him write something about "exposing the witch", which she assumed was her. As such, she made a plan to steal the letter. After painting the wall of her room green, she used the spell Godoor to create a portal so she could grab the letter from behind. However, after reading the letter was addressed to the Storyteller, she panicked and strangled him. ''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney She appears as a witness during the second witch trial. Upon fully reading Newton Belduke's letter, Jean found out that "the Witch" was not her. In addition, Phoenix Wright established that Belduke drank poison to commit suicide in the end, which makes Jean not guilty of murder after all. But since she is still guilty of being a witch, the Inquisitor orders her to be executed anyway. However, Espella offers for herself to be executed in her staid. Jean was later found by Phoenix Wright, Luke and Espella while imprisoned in the Deathknell Dungeon. She tells them the Inquisitor decided not to execute her after all and that she is awaiting a new sentence. At the end of the game, she can be seen with the other villagers, waving Professor Layton and co. goodbye. Gallery greyerl.png|Greyerl as she appears during ''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney GreyerlAvatar.png|Greyerl's trial avatar esea.png|Greyerl's female trial avatar Trivia *Her given name in all language versions is androgynous in order to obfuscate her true gender to the player ("Jean" is a name given to both genders). **"Greyerl", her surname in the English version, is a likely a play on . **"Cervantès", her French surname, may be a play on "servant thé" (French for "serving tea"). **Her name could also be taken from Jean Grey, the first female "X-Men" a group of people who were also harshly persecuted for something they were born with. Profile Greyerl does not have a profile. de:Jean Erlington es:Jean Bergamot Category:Antagonists Category:Witnesses